the Experiment
by Lady Bizz
Summary: One of Bill's fathers's crazy experiments goes wrong and Bill ends up pregnant at 16. Better Summary Inside WARNING: Kaulitzcest! BiLLToM Not-Related.
1. Small or Large

**Ok, well down there is a better summary, I just copied it from my THF page so you can get the full range of things....well here it is and I hope you enjoy it!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**With another one of Bill's fathers crazy experiments gone wrong, Bill ends up pregnant at sixteen and now he is risking losing his boyfriend.**_

With all the weight already on his shoulder, Bill meets Tom, A Wanna-be thug that scares Bill. But can Bill look past his fear of getting beat up by the Gangsta to actually see that the boy is head over heals for him.  
  


**Categories:** Slash  
**Characters:** Andreas, Bill Kaulitz, Georg Listing, Gustav Schafer, Original Male Character, Simone Trumper, Tom Kaulitz  
**Genre:** Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Mpreg, Romance, Twincest - Not Related  
**Main Pairing:** Tom/Bill  
**Side Pairing:** Bill/OMC  
**Warnings: **Adult Content, Cross Dressing, OOC, WIP

_

* * *

_

_Cha-Ching!_

"Thank you and have a nice day!" A talk dark haired named Bill said, his voice dripping with fake enthusiasm as he laid a dollar and change into a strangers hand. The stranger nodded while grabbing a cup of hot coffee off the glass top counter where cookies and other treats were stored. The man dropped his change into a jar and shuffled out of the door in a hurry.

Bill was about to turn around when a women walked in. the young boy about had a heart attack. This woman was the biggest pain the arse to work with. She couldn't hear a thing and was about half stupid. He was already have a shitty day and then this women shows up and is going it make it a hell of a lot worse!

"Can I help you?" Bill finally asked, loudly, after contemplating on whether he should hit her over the head with a glass and carry her out back and steal her purse so she couldn't come back to bye coffee.

"You don't have to yell lady, I can hear you!" she grunted vociferously as she sloppily threw her purse on the counter.

Count to ten! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6....

"I want a one those frap-o-chino things!" she said at full volume. Bill clenched his fist. This was the same damn thing the women got everyday and everyday it was wrong, it wasn't what she ordered.

"What size?" Bill asked pushing her button.

"No lady I don't want no damn fries, just give me my coffee!" the women snapped flinging her purse open. Geez, what a potty mouth!

"NO, I asked, WHAT SIZE!" now Bill was mad. Being called a girl once was harsh but twice, this woman was getting poison in her coffee. Damn, I don't have any!

"What is the smallest you got?" she asked squinting up at Bill with her beady eyes though her bottle-cap thick glasses.

"Small," Bill said finally on the edge.

"Tall?"

Bill was about to reach across the counter and wrap his fingers around her old wrinkly neck when his senses got the better of him.

"SMALL!!!" he shouted

"Tall?"

"Yes, lady a tall."

The women looked around, "I didn't see that lady fall."

Bill heard a snigger behind him and he whipped his head around to glare at his friend behind him. His friend, Andreas, squeaked at Bill's glare and disappeared behind the door.

"Listen I have other customer," that was a lie, but anything to get this women to leave him the hell alone is worth lying about. "Do. You. Want. A. small. Or. Large?"

"You know what, I don't like your attitude missy, I'm taking my service elsewhere!" she humph-ed and turned and waddled out of the store.

With a few curses and threats Bill saunters into a room behind a set of swinging doors and seen his best friend sitting at a table with a glass of foamy cappuccino.

"Want some?" the bleach blonde boy asked sliding his cup across the coffee stained table. The boy smiled before taking a drink and giving it back.

"If I ever see that women in a dark ally, only one will leave and it won't be her," Bill grumbled slumping into the cheaply made plastic chair.

"So, have you decided on how you will tell him?" Andreas asked taking a drink. The raven slumped down further into his chair; his body going floppy.

"Hell no!" he sounded. "You know it won't go over well, it never does, I don't even know if I should."

"Bill you have to tell him, it's his kid."

"What the fuck do I care for, you know he will just break up with me!" he said back in his defense.

"Yea but don't you think he deservers the right to know."

"Hey I'm the one knocked up here; I'm the one going to decided who knows what and when."

"Ok, but I would want to know."

Bill quirked an eyebrow at his friend before sitting up again, his hand traveling over his stomach. Inside him was a baby.

Bill's father was a scientist. He did all sorts of experiments and Bill was the test subject. Most of them were harmless. Like maybe a cure for bad breath (which would kill and leave Bill's breath smelling like God knows what for at least 3 days, he didn't like those). Sometimes it was a weight loss pill, Bill would eventually gain like 20 pounds, but his father would get it right and he would lose it all back.

So Bill was used to the experiments; they were like a second nature to him.

But one day, Bill's father hatched a huge plan to help the human race grow. Because as if we don't have enough snotty brats and stupid old ladies running amuck, he wanted to add more to the already growing issue. Anyways, due to the increase of gay males, his father wanted to create something that will allow males to reproduce. So when he had the prototype done, along came Bill. His father watched over him and studied his body, finding that all his hard work did nothing.

Then about a week later, Bill had sex with his boyfriend for the first time. It was magical for Bill and everything was well with the world. Then he started getting sick. Throwing up here and there, getting really tired and cranky.

Bill's father noticed his son's unusual behavior and ran some test on his son, only to find out that Bill was pregnant. His father was ecstatic about the news. Not so much Bill though, because he is only sixteen. He still had high school to finish, college, and a life. But now it was all ruined thanks to his father. But Bill didn't keep it against him; it wasn't entirely his fault, Bill should have made sure Tod, his boyfriend, wore a condom.

"Damn why didn't he wear a condom!?" Bill shouted with frustration.

"Getting caught up in the heat of the moment you don't think, oh, put your hot and heavy breath on hold for a sec, I need to stick a rubber on, don't want you getting pregnant!" Andreas waggled his finger at Bill.

Bill laughed at his friends' sense of humor and lightened up.

Suddenly, the bell at the front desk was sounding and Bill stood up going to go kill who ever was destroying his break. If you though he was mad before, when he seen the women from earlier at the front desk he was about to go off.


	2. Factorial Fizzy

Ok, here is the second chapter, this is all I have sadly, but if you have any suggestion, on where you want this to go bye all means, let me know!!! i would love it hear from you and you fellow authors know what reviews are like.

* * *

Bill fished his keys out of his dark denim jeans and pushed it into the lock before swinging the door open and walking inside. The house was quiet side from the loud buzzing from his fathers' lab. His lab was off limits. Even to Bill. What was behind the sacred lab door was all but known.

It even creped Bill out a little that it was so private. What could his dad be doing that he even had to hide it from his son. Well, he is paranoid, Bill though shaking his head before walking down the hallway to a door covered in 'Stay Out!' signs and a multitude of police tape. It looked like a tweens door when they wanted their parents to stay out of there sanctuary so they wouldn't find their 'dirty magazines"

"Dad I'm home!" Bills shouted throwing his work bag across the passage on the floor beside his own room. Bill waited for a while but when his dad didn't reply he went to the lab door, placing a delicate finger on a button and spoke into the mic. "Dad,"

Nothing came back, "Dad!" Bill said louder. Thinking that he was having a laughing fit and couldn't hear his son calling

"What?"

Bill nearly jumped out of his skin before he turned around to see his dad standing there with a goofy grin. "Dad you freakin scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry son, I was just working really hard today and I went to get me a snack." His dad said taking a bite of a cake. "How was your...umm, job today?" he asked spitting crumbs everywhere.

Bill sighed. His dad was weird to say the least. He had no manners, was dopey and couldn't carry on a full conversation with anybody. All his time was spent in the lab or buried in the fridge, another victim to occupy his time because God knows something had to.

'Its was fine I guess, that stupid old women came in today again." Bill said watching his father's dazed expression when everything Bill had just said went right in his ear though his skull and out the ear. "I worry about you dad."

"Nah," he finished the cake and shoved the wrapper in his lab coat. "I'm fine, dandy…" he stopped.

"Oh was it that woman that can't hear and calls you a lady?' he asked changing the subject."Which is stupid, you look nothing like a lady, more of a...not sure, but I will definitely let you know when I think of it!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're not inhaling too many fumes?" Bill asked raising a thin black eye brow at his father. Bill never thought, but being cooped up in the basement; excuse me, lab all day you would get some kind of funky fumes killing your brain. Maybe that is why most scientists are psycho?

"Uhhh...maybe." he said lost in his own world. A place where equations talked and you could eat the pi while washing it down with some factorial fizzy.

Bill rolled his eyes and started walking to his room. He realized, as much as he didn't want to, he had to tell Tod about the baby. But how does one even start a conversation like this? It has to be brutal, unless you know you are expecting to become impregnated.

"Maybe I could send a quick text telling him and hope he knows me enough to figure it out?" Bill asked aloud staring at his white Sidekick. Yea, that would work...right? He asked his conscience, but never getting a reply. Why would he ever get one?

"Ok, here it goes," he flipped open the phone and began menacingly typing away, many years of practice pulsed though his fingers.

Once Bill was done and satisfied with his work he read it aloud to make sure,

i My Eggo is Preggo! /i

Simple enough. Hopefully he will understand.

Bill waited. It was the longest wait he has ever faced in his life. Not only did it feel like it was dragging on forever, it was also painful. Painful knowing that he might be moments away from breaking up with the only boy he has ever loved. He didn't think he could ever recover knowing that Tod hated his guts. Would it be fair to blame this whole fiasco on his father? No, because Bill wasn't having safe sex, this was his fault.

Finally, Bill's phone buzzed signaling that Bill has received a new text. With a strained sigh Bill opened the phone and stared at Tod's name on the screen. A smile spread across Bill's face as he remembered the first time he had gotten a text from the handsome boy.

_------------------------------------------------------_

_It was three years ago and a raven haired boy was sitting in the park. He father was in the lab so Bill was alone. It was nice to be alone, but without his father poking and prodding at him, it didn't feel the same. It just wasn't right. _

_Nonetheless, Bill was enjoying the sun warming his skin. Without a care in the world Bill stretched his limbs over the bench, sending them straight out in front of him as he closed his eyes and dreamed of things. _

_Suddenly, Bill was woken up bye someone tripping over his large buckled boots. Bill gasped in horror at the boy on the ground. He looked no older than Bill himself. In a split second of panic, Bill had to admit that the boy was cute as a button. His blond hair was covering his ear and scattered around was brown lowlight. Once the boy stood Bill caught glimpse of beautiful deep mossy eyes. Bill could have melted if the boy wasn't bleeding on his knee._

_"I'm so sorry!" Bill gasped in panic. The boy simply smiled at Bill; the same Bill who had just cased him to topple over and hurt himself. _

_"Those are awesome boot," the boy said leaning over to examine Bill's footwear. _

_"Thanks...but shouldn't we do something about your—"_

_The boy dusted his shorts off and tugged his shirt back into place. "My knee is fine, its only a scrape, to need to get in a hussy." He said sending a reassuring smile to flustered teen. "Whats your name, and why are you all stretched out?" he asked taking a seat on the bench all the while motioning for Bill to join. Bill did has he was told and looked into the olive eyes he was falling in love with. _

_"I am Bill and I'm stretched here because my dad is at work." Bill said plainly shifting awkwardly beside the stranger. _

_"I'm Tod, where does your dad work?" the boy asked; who's name is Tod Bill learned. Bill though for a moment if he should say. It was weird to ask questions like that, but I guess it couldn't hurt. He didn't look like he could hurt a fly._

_"He is a scientist and he is always in the 'lab'." Bill said making air quotes. _

_"That must be pretty cool, so later why don't you text me," he pulled out his phone and a pen before christening Bill's hand with his info. _

_Bill stared at his hand for the longest time before he realized that he had just picked up a hot dudes phone number. Not a big deal right, for a stud like Bill, but the guys never came to him. Maybe Tod is different?_

_Later that evening when Bill finally got to go home early he was sitting on his bed staring at the number he transferred to a regular sheet so he couldn't risk losing it. _

_"Come one Bill, it is just as text," he said aloud as he began to type. He wasn't as good before his mad skills. Once done Bill read it over one more time then hit send. _

_A little message said,_

Hey?

_was sent and Bill nervously waited for the strangers reply._

_Moments later his phone vibrated. Bill flipped the phone open and watched as s number crossed the screen. Bill clicked read and felt sick as he started to scan the message,_

Hey cutie, didn't think you would actually text me but I'm glad you did : )

_Bill smiled and soon the conversation took off, the two becoming inseparable._

_------------------------------------------------------ _

After reminiscing Bill read the message he just got from Tod,

_how the hell did you get your waffle pregnant?_

* * *

Reviews are loved and charished forever!!!


End file.
